nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Yukimura Kusunoki
Character Overview 'Yukimura Kusunoki '(楠 幸村 Kusunoki Yukimura) is a supporting character from the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Light Novel series. She is first introduced as a stalker of Kodaka. Her first meeting with the Neighbors Club resulted in gender confusion, as her appearance is decidedly feminine despite her assertions of malehood, which are revealed to be false in Volume 5. She admiringly sees Kodaka as romantic and masculine outlaw who lives life the way he wants to, and eagerly pledges to become his "underling" on the basis that she can learn to become less effeminate through serving to him. She is the fourth member of the Neighbors' Club. The reason why Yukimura is unable to get friends is because she is a girl (despite her claims of being a boy), which makes the boys comfortable, as well as her slightly over-the-top fascination for manliness. Appearance Yukimura has short light-brown hair. She is usually depicted in her male school uniform during school hours and her maid uniform (given by Yozora) after school hours. Yukimura's maid uniform consists of a black dress with a white apron over with a red bow tie and a white barrette with black strings tied to triangles on each side. After her true gender is revealed, Yukimura is now shown to be wearing a butler outfit (yet again, provided by Yozora). She wore a single pink flower hair clip even when doing her butler uniform. She was also shown wearing Yozora's clothes in a chapter in Volume 6. She also owns a pink bikini top with a mini-skirt paero design and a fundoshi. Personality Yukimura has rather low-self esteem as she has been always shown to be greatly hurt and wanted to commit seppuku if she perceives herself as useless to Kodaka whom she looks up to as example of masculinity. Yukimura is also very gullible, being tricked by Yozora to wear women's clothing (when the latter thought she was a man) and joining the club (by Yozora for the purpose of using her as a servant) and later, wearing a butler outfit (after Yozora realizing her true gender). As the series progresses, Yukimura seem to be more and more confident; her personality gradually changes as she is seen to leave sarcastic comment on Kodaka, which is very surprising considering how respectful towards him she usually is. Yukimura is also very polite, as she uses the term "watakushi" (私, わたくし) to describe herself, which is considered extremely formal and sophisticated. Yukimura rarely gets fazed by anything. For example when whole club was frightened by ride on "Black Dragon" roller coaster Yukimura attitude didn't change much, but it's also important to note that she just didn't express her fear, as her continuous chanting of sutras didn't cease throughout entire ride, which indicates that she is inexpressive person. She is very dedicated to her work, never failing to bring Kodaka his daily food and comics and doing whatever Kodaka tells her to do (although she does take them to extremes). AbilitiesEdit IntelligenceEdit In terms of Japanese History, Yukimura is extremely knowledgeable, being able to describe various details of intimate histories of famous Japanese generals and their subordinates, which shows her good mnemonic skills. However, due to her obsession with samurai themes and Japanese history in general, once she tries to tackle World History, Yukimura is not so knowledgeable, having a hard time doing even a middle schooler's homework on this topic, and frequently confusing two subjects (such as thinking that Alexander the Great was actually Oda Nobunaga's other name). Other AbilitiesEdit Yukimura is rather good at chores and serving people as a maid and butler, being able to make good tea and coffee. She is also good at singing but have a rather monotone tone when she sings. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals Category:Cure Alliance Category:Characters